A Fabina Fan Fic
by FanFicFangirl172
Summary: Hey HOA Fans! I love HOA and I love reading HOA fanfics. I've always wanted to write my own so this is my 1st one. It doesn't really talk much about the mystery. This story mainly concerns Fabian and Nina becoming friends and falling for each other. Story's better than the summary :D Feel free to leave your opinion
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Anubis House

A Fabina Love Story

Chapter 1: Welcome to Anubis House

**Hi guys, I love HOA and I love reading HOA fanfics. I've always wanted to write my own so this is my 1st one. It doesn't really talk much about the mystery. This story mainly concerns Fabian and Nina becoming friends and falling for each other. Please review my fanfic! Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!**

Nina's POV- I'm so excited! I'm about to start boarding school in England! The one I'm going to is meant to be one of the best in the country and scholarships are hard to come by. In the brochure, it looks so old and historical. We don't have schools like that in America.

Nobody's POV- Nina's taxi started to drive down a long road through the school grounds. At last, she pulled up at when she would be staying: The House of Anubis.

Nina's POV- (Goes to knock on the door but it opens by itself). Ok, little bit creepy, oh well, finally I'm here!

Nobody's POV- Suddenly, Nina came face to face with a tall man with lots of facial hair. He said, "It's common courtesy to knock."

"Sorry." Nina replied, "It kinda opened by itself. Hello, I'm Nina Martin. I'm new here.

"I know that. Victor Rodenmaar. I'm the caretaker at Anubis house. School has already started. Go and get into your uniform. You must go directly to the headmaster's office to get your timetable." Victor sternly replied, "Now GO!"

After Nina had got into her uniform and got her timetable, she bumped into a boy with dark hair carrying a large stack of books. He dropped all his books on the floor.

**Thanks for reading! Please review **


	2. Chapter 2: Hi

Chapter 2: Hi

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!' Nina said.

'Don't worry. I'm very clumsy.' The boy replied, 'I'm Fabian. Fabian Rutter.'

'Hi Fabian, I'm Nina. I'm new here and don't know where any of the classrooms are. Do you know where Mrs Andrew's room is?' Nina asked.

'I was on my way there now. Do you want to walk there with me Nina.' Fabian asked.

'Sure!' Nina replied.

Fabian and Nina then walked over together.

Over the next few weeks. Nina and Fabian became best friend and did everything together. Nina also became friends with the other residents of Anubis House: Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, Mick and Jerome. Joy used to live at Anubis House but had to move because of her dad's job.

Nina's POV: I'm so happy I made a friend at my new school and I'm so happy it's Fabian. He's really sweet and kind and we have lots in common, like an interest in Egyptology. Mr Winkler asked me to write the script for this term's play and I thought I might base it on Ancient Egypt.

Fabian's POV: Nina and I have become the best of friends. She's a lovely girl. She's smart, kind, funny and really pretty. I really like her but does she like me back?


	3. Chapter 3: Running Lines

Chapter 3: Running Lines

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own HOA!

Nina finished writing the play and took it to her drama lesson and gave it to Mr Winkler.

"This is a brilliant play. It's funny, romantic and historical at the same time. Would you like to play the lead girl Nina?" Mr Winkler asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to." replied Nina.

"Ok then. We'll need to audition for the male lead. So any boys interested in the role, auditions will be next week." Mr Winkler said.

"Are you going to audition Fabian?" asked Nina.

"I don't know, do you think I should?" asked Fabian.

"You might as well, it's worth a shot." replied Nina.

"Ok then, I will. I'm not very confident though, will you practice with me Nina?" asked Fabian.

"Sure, no problem. Let's go from here." Nina replied.

(A/N: Fabian is playing Daniel, Nina is playing Sally)

Nina: This is a dangerous quest. I don't know if we'll survive this.

Fabian: Don't worry Sally, I'll protect you.

Nina: Daniel, I'm really scared.

Fabian: If we don't survive, there's something I need to say. Sally, I love you and always have.

Fabian stopped reading the dialogue and hesitated.

"Ummm, it says Daniel kisses Sally. Do you mind?" Fabian asked.

"No I don't. We're actors. We need to follow the script." replied Nina.

Fabian leaned in and kissed Nina. After they kissed, they just stared at each other, both blushing.

"Wow! You're definitely going to get the part, Fabian! You're a great actor!" exclaimed Nina.

"Thanks! You too." replied Fabian, "Thanks again for helping me practice. I've got some homework I really need to finish. I'll see you later Nina."

"See ya." Replied Nina.

Fabian's POV: When I said, "I love you" as Daniel, I really meant it. I love Nina. I can't believe she kissed me without complaint. I really want to ask her out but I'm too nervous. I bet she thinks I'm a nerd.


	4. Chapter 4: I really like him

Chapter 4: I really like Him

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

A week later, Fabian auditioned for the play and got the role of Daniel. Fabian and Nina kissed again and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Aww, you guys!" exclaimed Amber, "You'd make such a cute couple! Fabian, when you said 'I love you', you sounded like you actually meant it!" Amber continued.

Fabian and Nina looked at each other awkwardly. Shortly after, Amber and Nina headed back to her room.

"Aww, Neens, you like him don't you? I bet you put in the kiss on purpose! OMG! Imagine if Jerome had got the part?!" Amber exclaimed.

"I _might _have put it in on purpose! I do really like Fabian! He's so sweet and funny and we have loads in common." Nina continued.

"Hey, guess what? Mara and I are organising an end of term prom! It's been cleared with Mr Sweet and everything! If you and Fabian went together, it would be sooo romantic." said Amber.

Nina's POV: I'm so excited for the prom! They were always so much fun in America. I'd be so happy if I went with Fabian. I like him more each day.

Nobody's POV: 'So, Fabian, who will you be taking to prom?" asked Mick.

"What dance?" questioned Fabian.

"The one Mara and Amber are organising!" Mick continued, "I bet you want to go with a certain American on a scholarship!"

"Is that a new t-shirt, Mick?" Fabian asked hesitantly.

"Go for it dude. I know she really wants to go with you. JUST ASK HER!" Mick replied.

Fabian's POV: I really want to go with Nina to prom. I really like her but I'm such a coward though and I'm super shy. Whenever I get the opportunity to tell her how I feel, I get nervous and have to make up a stupid cover story. I really hope Mick's right and she does like me back. End of inner monologue. Here she comes…


	5. Chapter 5: He finally asks

Chapter 5: He finally asks

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

"Nina, hey!" Fabian said nervously, 'So, Nina, I was, erm, wondering if you'd like to go with me to p- '

Just as Fabian was about to ask Nina, Victor gave his pin drop speech.

"I'm sorry Fabian. I'd better go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Nina apologised.

"Wait…no…" Fabian said, disappointed.

"Night." Nina replied.

In Nina & Amber's room

"Hey Neens! Has he asked you yet?" Amber asked excitedly.

"No, I really hope he does though." Nina replied.

"He will. Just be patient." Amber replied.

In Mick and Fabian's room

"So? How'd it go Romeo?" Mick asked.

"Just as I was going to ask her, Victor gave his pin drop speech. Grrr, sometimes I hate him!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Tell you what. I'll help you. Ask her at breakfast. I'll make sure everyone's out of the kitchen." Mick suggested.

"Cheers mate!" Fabian replied.

"Come on Fabian. This is your golden opportunity. Ask her. Don't be a coward." Fabian said to himself.

The Next Day

Nina was sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast.

"Hmm? Where is everybody?" she thought to herself. Fabian then walked in.

"Morning." Nina said, "Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure." Fabian replied, "Um, Nina, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"It's about the prom." Fabian continued.

"Oh yeah?" Nina replied. Her face lit up.

"Would you like to go with me?" Fabian asked.

"I'd love to Fabian!" Nina replied happily.

Moments later, Victor walked in.

"What are you two still doing here? Chop chop! Get to school immediately!" Victor demanded.

Fabian's POV: I can't believe Nina said yes! I'm so happy! Before Nina came to Anubis house, Joy and I were really good friends and at one point, I had a crush on her. I think she had a crush on me but we never became a couple. Joy's not at Anubis at the moment and now my heart is with another girl: Nina Martin.


	6. Author's note

Author's Note

I hope whoever is reading my fanfiction is enjoying it. I have a plot twist planned and I'm including a song. I've been reading fanfiction for quite a while now but have never written one until now. It's so much fun! Thanks **fashionablyobsessed** for writing a review. I have lots of ideas for more fanfictions. As a heads up, most of my stuff is probably going to be Fabina. I should have this story finished in the next few days.

Thanks for reading

FabinaForever14 AKA Olivia :D


	7. Chapter 6: Unnamed chapter

Chapter 6: Unnamed chapter (I had no idea what to call it without giving the plot away :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

Nina's POV: Fabian asked me! I'm so happy and excited for prom now. I'm so happy he likes me. I've never felt this way about a boy before. I can't wait to tell Amber. Here she comes.

'Hey Amber! Guess what? F–' I tried to tell her but I think she already knew!

'Fabian asked you to prom, I know! It's all around the school! Awww! I'm so happy for you Nina! You and Fabian are like the perfect couple! We all knew Fabian was going to ask you at some point. It's blatantly obvious you liked each other. It's going to be a magical evening. You, Fabian, Mara, Mick, me and – 'Amber finally stopped talking.

"Who are you going with Amber?' Nina asked, surprised.

"No one at the moment ." Amber replied sadly, "I'm Amber Millington! I should have been flooded with invites!"

"I'm sorry Amber. Hey, why don't you chat to Alfie? I think he wants to go with you." I suggested.

"Thanks Neens." Amber replied.

Amber's POV: I've been looking forward to the prom for ages. I can't believe I might have to go dateless. If Alfie does ask me, I might have to go dateless. If Alfie does ask me, I'll probably say yes because I'm getting desperate. I _suppose _he's sweet in his own way.

"Hey Amber!" Alfie said running up to me.

"Hey Alfie!" I replied.

"Um, Amber?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?" Alfie asked.

"Um, OK, sure!" I said slightly reluctantly.

"Cool!" Alfie replied.

I went back to my room to tell Nina.

"Hey Nina! I'm going to the prom with Alfie!" I said.

"Cool." Nina replied, "Hey, Amber, could you help me with something? You see, I'm not great with the whole prom dress thing and I wondered if you'd come dress shopping with me?"

"I'd love to Neens!" Amber happily replied, "I LOVE dress shopping! It's so much fun!"


	8. Chapter 7: A phone call

Chapter 7: A phone call

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

Patricia's POV: To be honest, I've been pretty down at the moment. Joy; who's my BFF, has moved away, Fabian; who I used to hang out with has been hanging out with the new girl and I'm dateless for prom! Life kinda sucks at the moment. One sec, my phone's ringing. Hmm, unknown number…

Patricia: Hello? Who is this?

Joy: Patricia? It's Joy!

P: Joy! How are you?

J: I'm super! How's Fabian?

P: Umm, I don't really know. We haven't talked that much since the new girl, Nina came. He's been hanging out with her a lot. They're going to prom together.

J: Prom?

P: Yeah, Amber and Mara are organising it.

J: Well, this is great timing! Guess what? I'm coming back!

P: OMG, really?!

J: Yeah, I'm going to go to prom and see if Fabian has kept his promise. This Nina had better watch out.

P: Okay then. I'll see you at the prom.

J: See ya Patricia!

Hee hee, I've left it at a cliffhanger! Sorry it's short! I hope you're all enjoying my story :D


	9. I've got writer's block!

Greatest Apologies

Hey people! I've got writers block at the moment. It's annoying because I have the ideas but can't seem to get them down. Sorry! Please don't give up on my story! If I suddenly get inspired tonight, I'll try and update. I want to get this story finished by the end of the week and hopefully should


	10. Chapter 8: The day of the prom

Chapter 8: The Day of the Prom

All the links for the dresses are on my profile. Apologies if they don't work! I'm not sure when Joy's coming in but I'll put her dress up on my profile any way.

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

Nina's POV: Today was the day. The day we'd all been waiting for: the prom. I was so excited. Amber had chosen me a lovely dress. It was a white floral strapless number. Amber had a pale pink dress with white lace at the top. She's fixing my makeup at the moment.

"So Amber, Are you excited?" I asked Amber.

"Yeah, I've been excited ever since Mr Sweet let me and Mara organise it!" Amber replied. "Ok then Nina. I'm finished with your makeup."

"How do I look?" I asked Amber.

"You look amazing, Nina." Amber replied.

"Thanks! Let's go." I replied.

Just as Amber and I were about to leave, I got a text from Fabian asking for me to meet at his room.

"Amber, Fabian texted me saying he wants me to meet him at his room." I said.

"No probs Nina! See you at the prom!" Amber happily replied.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, Fabian came out.

"Hi Fabian!" I said.

"Hello. Nina, you look beautiful." Fabian replied.

"Thank you! You look great as well. Shall we go?" I replied.

We walked down to the school, arm in arm. This is the best night ever. I'm going to prom with the coolest and cutest guy ever and he just called me beautiful.

Joy's POV: Today's the day that Fabian will fall in love with me. I've got the perfect dress and the perfect personality. That Nina girl doesn't stand a chance. My plan is foolproof as Fabian made me a big promise when we were kids.

*Flashback*

It was nearing the end of summer break and Fabian and I were at my house. We were best friends.

"Fabian, I really like you. When we get into big school, will you go to prom with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Fabian replied.

"Promise." I replied.

"Promise." He replied.

We had a promise handshake way cooler than the pinky sware. We called it the ankle sware (A/N like the one in iCarly)

*End of Flashback*

Patricia just texted me. The prom is starting. Operation Jabian is a go.


	11. Chapter 9: Joy Arrives

Chapter 9: Joy Arrives

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own HOA!

Fabian's POV: This is the best night ever. I love Nina and I hope by the end of tonight, she'll be my girlfriend. Whilst at the prom, me and Nina danced, talked and ate finger food. Suddenly, I heard Joy's name being murmured throughout the room. I thought she wasn't coming back!

"Fabian, would you excuse me? I just need to sort my makeup." Nina asked.

"Ok. See ya." I replied.

As Nina left, I Joy came up to me.

"Fabes! Hi! How are you?" Joy said.

"I'm great! I thought you changed schools!" I asked.

"My dad's job got moved back here! Isn't that great news?" Joy exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I hesitantly replied.

"Shall we dance? Because, you know, we are going to prom together." Joy asked.

"Huh? Joy, Nina's my prom date." I corrected Joy.

"No, I am. Remember? My house, summer break, the ankle sware?" Joy reminded me.

"Ohh. Come on Joy. We were kids." I replied.

"You promised me. You can't break an ankle sware." Joy insisted.

Suddenly, Joy started to get closer to me. She started to lean in and kiss me. I couldn't stop her. As she was kissing me against my will, Nina came in. Her faced showed sadness, devastation and heartbreak. She started to cry and ran out the room.

"Nina! Wait!" I shouted out to her. I immediately ran out the school hall to find her.

Nina's POV: I'm such an idiot. I really liked Fabian and I thought he really liked me. Well, I guess I was wrong. Amber came over to me as I was crying.

"Nina? What's the matter?" Amber asked.

"I was coming back from the toilets and when I walked in I saw Fabian kissing another girl." I replied.

"What did she look like?" Amber asked.

"She had brown hair and was wearing a pale brown dress." I replied.

"JOY MERCER." Amber shouted, "I can't believe she's back. She's a total boyfriend stealer. When me and Mick were together, she tried to break us up on multiple occasions, and now you. I'm so sorry Nina."

"If Fabian asks you about me, please don't let him find me. I need some time alone. Can you that?" I asked Amber.

She nodded.

I ran outside to cry. I'm so heartbroken. I thought Fabian was different from the others. I guess I was wrong.


	12. Chapter 10: Where is my love?

Chapter 10: Where is my love?

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or the song in this chapter. Thanks to for the lyrics. As a heads up, this chapter's quite cheesy :P but it's my favourite one

Fabian's POV: I feel absolutely terrible. I truly love Nina. I can't believe Joy did that.

"Fabian Rutter!" Amber angrily shouted. Then, she stamped on my foot. It hurt.

"How could you do that to Nina?" she continued.

"Joy kissed me! She did it because of a silly promise we made when we were little kids." I explained.

"Did you ankle sware? Please say you didn't?!" Amber asked.

I nodded.

"Ugh! Well I'm not telling you where Nina is. She told me not too. She's really upset." Amber replied.

"Well thanks Amber." I said sarcastically.

I ran out of the school to find her. I checked the whole of the school gardens. There was no sign of her. I then went back to Anubis house. Before I checked Nina's room, I quickly went to my room to get my guitar.

"Nina? Are you in here?" I whispered.

Then I heard a faint crying sound coming from underneath her duvet.

"Nina, I can't put it into words how bad I feel. Joy kissed me because of some stupid promise we made when we were kids." I explained.

"I thought you liked me. We were going to prom together. If you really did care about me, you would have stopped her." Nina replied in between crying.

"Nina, I really do love you. I can't put it into words how much I care and how much I feel bad at the moment.

I got out my guitar and started to sing.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without... you

I finished the song with tears in my eyes. Nina then took my hand and gave me a hug.

"Fabian, you do really loved me." Nina said.

"You've always been the one, since the first time we met at school." I replied.

We found ourselves getting closer and closer, our eyes connecting, our lips getting closer…

I kissed Nina and held her close.

"I love you Fabian." Nina said.

"I love you Nina." I replied, "Nina, I thought when Joy kissed me you'd never forgive me but you did. There's been something I'd like to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Nina replied.

"I got this made for you Nina. I hope you like it." I said.

I gave Nina a bracelet with 2 charms on it shaped like hearts. One had an N on it, the other an N.

"Fabian, I love it! I love you!" Nina replied.

I picked Nina up and spun her round. Everything worked out perfectly.


	13. Chapter 11: A Happy Ending

Chapter 11: A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

A/N: At the end of the last chapter, when Fabian gave Nina a charm bracelet, I made a typo that didn't make sense. One heart had an F on it, the other an N. You may have worked that out anyway

Fabian's POV: Nina and I walked out my room hand in hand and went back to the prom. Once we got back, we saw Amber. When she saw us, her face lit up.

"Yay! You made up!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah, and, we're girlfriend and boyfriend!" Nina replied.

"Eeeeepppp! Fabina!" Amber squealed. She gave us a massive hug.

"Come on, we're going to announce the prom king and queen!" Amber continued.

"Can I have your attention please?" Amber said. The music stopped and everyone turned to Amber on the stage.

"Now it's time for the most important part of the evening: finding out prom king and queen! The votes have been counted and verified. It's pretty close but we have got a king and queen. The prom king is Fabian Rutter." Amber continued.

"What, me?" I mouthed to Amber. She nodded. Everyone cheered.

"And… the prom queen is Nina Martin." Amber continued. There was more cheering.

"Now dance, you two." Amber whispered.

I took Nina's hand and we went to the middle of the stage.

"I love you Fabian." Nina said to me.

"I love you too, Nina. Can we put all that Joy stuff behind us?" I replied.

"Yes, of course." Nina replied.

I leaned in and kissed her. Everyone cheered.

Me and Nina danced the night away. This was the best night of my life. I was the king, she was my queen. Nothing could ruin this moment. I love Nina, forever and always.

**Well, that's the end of my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like a sequel, please review and if you have any ideas, I'm all ears. I have loads of ideas so some new stuff should be coming soon. Thanks again for reading!**

_**FabinaForever14 x**_


End file.
